ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Cartoon Network (Taiwan)
Cartoon Network in Taiwan (卡通頻道/Kǎtōng píndào) is the Taiwanese version of the American Cartoon Network. History On 31 August 2008, the format of Cartoon Network's bumpers and commercials changed and also CN changed the name of Cartoon Network Theatre to Cartoon Network Popcorn with the major visual theme being the recurring 'dynamic line' in all the station IDs and bumps etc. On 1 October 2011, Cartoon Network introduced its new branding and logo. Designed by Brand New School, it makes heavy use of the black and white checkerboard motif, as well as various CMYK color variations and patterns. Programs Current programs Cartoon Network shows * Adventure Time * The Amazing World of Gumball * Clarence * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Cow and Chicken * Regular Show * Robotboy * Steven Universe * Uncle Grandpa Warner Bros. Animation * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! * The Looney Tunes Show * Merrie Melodies * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated * Teen Titans * Teen Titans Go! * Bugs! A Looney Tunes Prod. Other animated shows * Chop Socky Chooks * The Garfield Show * Zig & Sharko * Wakfu - The Animated Series * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir * Kuu Kuu Harajuku * Right Now Kapow * SpongeBob SquarePants * ''The Penguins of Madagascar'' * Drake & Josh Anime * Love Live! Sunshine!! * Doraemon Live-action shows Former programs Cartoon Network shows * Ben 10 (original series) * Ben 10: Alien Force * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * Camp Lazlo * Chowder * Class of 3000 * Codename: Kids Next Door * Dexter's Laboratory * Ed, Edd n Eddy * Evil Con Carne * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Generator Rex * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * Harvey Street Kids * Hero: 108 * I Am Weasel * Johnny Bravo * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack * Megas XLR * Mike, Lu & Og * My Gym Partner's a Monkey * Out of Jimmy's Head * The Powerpuff Girls (original series) * Samurai Jack * The Secret Saturdays * Sheep in the Big City * Squirrel Boy * Time Squad Hanna-Barbera shows * 2 Stupid Dogs * The Addams Family (1973 animated series) * The Addams Family (1992 animated series) * Atom Ant * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines * Droopy, Master Detective * The Dukes * Dumb & Dumber * The Flintstones * Goober and the Ghost Chasers * Heathcliff and Marmaduke * Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! * Hong Kong Phooey * Inch High Private Eye * Jabberjaw * The Jetsons * Jonny Quest * Josie and the Pussycats * Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har * The Magilla Gorilla Show * Monchhichi * The New Adventures of Captain Planet * The New Adventures of Jonny Quest * The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show * The New Scooby-Doo Movies * The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries * The New Yogi Bear Show * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo * The Scooby-Doo Show * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * The Smurfs * Super Friends * Tom and Jerry Kids * Top Cat * Yogi Bear * The Yogi Bear Show * Yogi's Space Race * Yogi's Treasure Hunt Warner Bros. Animation * The Amazing Splashinis * Animaniacs * Baby Looney Tunes * The Batman * Batman of the Future * Gravity Falls: The Adventures of Dipper and Mabel '' * ''Justice League * Legion of Super-Heroes * The Legend of the Volcano Sisters * Loonatics Unleashed * Looney Tunes * Mucha Lucha * Pinky and the Brain * Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain * Static Shock * Superman: The Animated Series * The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries * Taz-Mania * Tiny Toons Adventures * Tom and Jerry Tales * What's New Scooby-Doo? * Xiaolin Showdown Other animated shows * ALF * Angelina Ballerina * Animalia * Anpanman * Around the World with Willy Fog * Baby Potter: The Series '' * ''Baby Jake '' * ''Bali * Bernard * Big Ear Tutu * Bratz * Caillou * Casper's Scare School * Cartoonverse Adventures: The Series * Chhota Bheem * Chumballs * Corneil & Bernie * Dirtgirlworld * Donkey Kong Country * Fanta Babies: The Series * Fanta Babies: On the Case * Fantaghirò * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes * G2G * Gerald McBoing-Boing * Gormiti * Hairy Jeremy * Hello Kitty's Animation Theatre * Hello Kitty's Stump Village * Heroes of the City * In The Night Garden * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks * Johnny Test * Kassai and Luk * League of Super Evil * Little Krishna * Lunar Jim * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * Marsupilami * Max Steel * Mona the Vampire * Monster High * My Pet Monster * Ned's Newt * Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation * Peep and the Big Wide World * Pippi Longstocking * Pirates Family * Pixel Pinkie * Poochini's Yard * Potatoes and Dragons * Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville * Puyo Puyo * Rescue Heroes * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat * Sitting Ducks * Sonic Underground * Spaced Out * Star Wars: The Clone Wars * Sushi Pack * The Baskervilles * The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures * The Day My Butt Went Psycho! * The Legend of Korra * The Mask: The Animated Series * The Oz Kids * The Save-Ums * Titeuf * Totally Spies! * Transformers Academy * Transformers: Prime * Triple Z * The Universe Stops with You * Vor-Tech: Undercover Conversion Squad * Corneil And Bernie: Watch My Chops * Zerby Derby Anime * Adventures of the Little Koala * Ai Shite Knight * Akane-chan * Anne of Green Gables * Astro Boy * Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders * Battle B-Daman * Belle And Sebastian * Beyblade: Metal Fusion * Beyblade * Beywheelz * Blue Dragon * Cat's Eye: The Anime * Crayon Shin-chan * Creamy Mami, the Magic Angel * Dinosaur King * Dragon Ball * Hamtaro * Happy Lucky Bikkuriman * Heidi, Girl of the Alps * Hello Kitty's Paradise * Hello Kitty: Apple Forest And The Parallel Town * Hikari no Densetsu * Hook Book Row * Jewelpet * Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli * Jungle Kurobe * Kaiketsu Zorro * Kimagure Orange Road * Kimba the White Lion * Kirarin Revolution * Little Memole * Little Pollon * Magical DoReMi * Magical Emi, the Magic Star * Magical Princess Minky Momo * Maya the Honey Bee * Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch * Midnight Horror School * Mighty Orbots * Mirmo! * My Favorite Fairy Tales * Nanako SOS * Nobody's Boy: Remi * Good Morning! Spank * Pokémon * School Rumble * Sgt. Frog * Sugar Sugar Rune * Teamwork Illumination * ThunderCats * Tokyo Mew Mew * Ulysses 31 * Whistle! * Yu-Gi-Oh! - The First Series * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Zoids See also *Cartoon Network *Turner Broadcasting System Asia Pacific Category:Taiwanese television networks Category:Cartoon Network Category:Turner Broadcasting System Asia Pacific Category:Children's television networks